Bye Bye
by kawaii131
Summary: OK...*Warning*DON"T READ IF YOU LIKE THE SCOUTS OK..OK the ronin's are lookin for there friends and find the scouts......Don't hate me...hehe


OKOK,, now don't get mad.i was bored.I mean like really bored.. But Rowan & Kyra are mine character.. It's meant to be funny and stuff but if you really love the scouts then I guess ur goin to hate me.but don't worry I'll make it up to ya..promise I know that it's not the way a lot of people write it I'll fix it up lata.  
  
Rowen: *driving* Where are we headed Ryo?  
  
Ryo: *looking at the map upside down* I don't know, I can't read the map.  
  
Sage: *slaps forehead* what do you mean you can't read the map?  
  
Cye: *leaning forward* Here let me help.  
  
Kento: Hey everybody, LOOK!! *looks off to the right*  
  
Everyone: *looks where Kento is looking*  
  
Rowen: *swerves off the road*  
  
Everyone: AH! *jumps out of the car, land in the middle of the road*  
  
*truck honks*  
  
Everyone: *jumps out of way of truck*  
  
Cye: Rowen! Is there any reason why you nearly go us killed!?  
  
Rowen: Hey it was an accident!  
  
Girl: *in van* hey do. you need a ride?  
  
Ryo: yeah *walks up to open window* where are you headed?  
  
Girl: we're headed towards Tokyo  
  
Ryo: *turns to friends* no fights and we can go help our friends  
  
Troopers: *thank girl and climbs into van, looking around then to each other as they find there are other girls in with the driver*  
  
Blonde Girl: I'm Serena.  
  
Black haired girl: I'm Raye.  
  
Blue-haired girl: I'm Amy.  
  
Brown-haired girl: I'm Lita.  
  
Second Blonde girl: I'm Mina.  
  
Ryo: Rekka no Ryo  
  
Cye: Suiko no Shin, but everyone calls me Cye.  
  
Sage: I'm formally known as Sage, but Korin no Seiji is also my name  
  
Rowen: Tenkuu no Touma aka Rowen  
  
Kento: Kongo no Shu. Call me Kento.  
  
Serena: what's with the titles?  
  
Troopers: *shrug*  
  
Raye: Don't worry about Serena. We have to find Darien  
  
Serena: *shrug* I was just being curious  
  
Raye: who are you trying to help, Ryo? *moving closer to ryo *  
  
Ryo: My cousins and Rowen's sister, who is my wife.  
  
Raye: *looks up set at the fact that Ryo's married*  
  
Mina: last time I heard Tokyo was under attack by something  
  
Troopers: *look at each other*  
  
Raye: it still is girls, LOOK!! *pointing to the city*  
  
Kento: there are not just girls in the van  
  
Raye: well sorry I was more or less talking to the other girls  
  
Serena: *Stop on side of road*  
  
Kento: aren't you going to go into the city?  
  
Cye: Kento, back off!  
  
Serena: Girls we need to talk, get out.  
  
Girls: *gets out of the van*  
  
Ryo: *Whispering* what's their problem?  
  
Sage: *whispering* dunno maybe they're afraid  
  
Rowen: *Whispering* probably  
  
Kento: *Whispering* why are we whispering?  
  
Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Rowen: *look at each other and shrug*  
  
Cye: *Whispering and looking out the window* they are coming back  
  
Serena: *climbs in driver's seat* sorry we needed to talk. We can only take you to the edge of the city.  
  
Cye: Thanks that's as far as we need to go. *places hand on Kento's shoulder and shakes head*  
  
Serena: *drives to the edge of the city and parks*  
  
*Police barricade*  
  
Lita: Oh man! We need to get into the city.  
  
Amy: we can talk them into letting us in somehow.  
  
Ryo: um. we'll just go on ahead.  
  
Troopers: *get out of van and walks up to barricade*  
  
Police man: I'm sorry the city is close to everyone.  
  
Troopers: *walks toward van, turns, runs toward barricade and jumps over it, running deep into the city*  
  
Cye: That was easier then I thought *smiles*  
  
Sailor Moon: *jumps in front of them with four slutty girls in slutty fuku behind her* who are you?  
  
Ryo: *shrugs* people.unusual people.  
  
Sailor Mercury: why did you jump the police barricade?  
  
Sage: To find our friends?  
  
Sailor Mars: How can you jump so high?  
  
Cye: *Shrug* our history?  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Are you with the evil forces that are controlling our city?  
  
Sage: So, what if we are? And this is our city not yours.  
  
Cye: *slaps Sage upside the head*  
  
Sage: ouch *rubs the back of his head*  
  
Kento: *Stares blanking* what baka, sick person would call us evil?  
  
Ryo: *whispers to Rowen* they would.  
  
Rowen: *nods*  
  
Sailor Venus: Are you or not?  
  
Troopers: NOT!!  
  
Rowen: Who are you?  
  
S. Moon: I thought you'd never ask, I am Sailor Moon *doing stupid hand gestures* Champion of love and justice. I triumph over evil.  
  
S. Mercury: Sailor Mercury, sworn protector of Mercury.  
  
S. Mars: Sailor Mars, fiery protector of Mars.  
  
S. Jupiter: Sailor Jupiter, protector of Jupiter.  
  
S. Venus: Sailor Venus, lovely protector of Venus.  
  
Scouts: We are they Sailor Scouts*posing*  
  
Troopers: *stare and start to burst out laughing*  
  
S. Moon: *starts crying* that was supposed to be serious. Why are you laughing?  
  
Ryo: *laughs so hard that he is crying* Sorry, but you look funny posing  
  
S. Jupiter: who are you?  
  
Ryo: We're the Ronin Warriors or something like that. Nothing special. I'm Rekka no Ryo. JIN! *gets into under gear* we're not here to fight.  
  
Sage: Ryo's right. We nearly were killed not to. I'm Korin no Seiji. REI! *gets into under gear*  
  
Kento: I love to fight, but not for evil. Me I'm personally Chinese. Kongo no Shu, by the way. Cye being my brother and all I have to agree. GI! *gets into undergear* but since we're in another evil zone, we have no choice.  
  
Rowen: Wow! Kento talked longer than usual. Oh well, no biggy. The smart one I am. Tenkuu no Touma. CHI! *gets into undergear*  
  
Kento: don't forget Mr. 'He's a man' over here is still a little slow.  
  
Cye: I'm Suiko no Shin and fighting isn't really my thing. I'd have to say that Kento is either talking about fighting or food. SHIN! *gets into undergear*  
  
Kyra: SHUT UP ALREADY! Hello being trapped in a sewer for 12 hours isn't very fun  
  
Cye: Kyra! *goes to manhole and pulls off cover* Kyra, are you okay?  
  
Kyra: Well, I've been stuck down here for 12 hours, I lost Rowan and my sister a while back, and I've just discovered that my husband and his friends have been discovered by the baka sailor Scouts. Oh I'm perfectly fine other wise.  
  
Troopers: *laugh*  
  
Kento: I'll tear up the ground for you.  
  
Kyra: oh that would be so wonderful  
  
Kento: *lifts up half the road*  
  
Kyra: *jumps out of sewer and runs to Cye*  
  
Cye: *hugs Kyra fiercely* thank god  
  
Scouts: *stares at Troopers and Kyra*  
  
S. Mercury: what kind of people are you?  
  
Kyra: *pushes away from Cye and walks up to Scouts* IF YOU DO ANOTHER STUPID POSE, other than when you're attacking, I'M GONNA HURT YOU IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE  
  
Scouts: *flinch*  
  
Kyra: UNDERSTAND!!  
  
Scouts: *nod*  
  
Ryo: *whispers to Cye* If Rowan knows, wait till she finds out  
  
Cye: you don't have to scare them  
  
Kyra: yes I do other wise they won't listen *crosses arms*  
  
Scouts: *looking confused*  
  
S. Mercury: how do you know us?  
  
Kyra: some of your crazy fans S. Mars: who are you?  
  
Kyra: Ai no Kire, but you can call me KYRA!  
  
S. Venus: this is weird. We meet some hot guys and one's married  
  
Kyra: actually, they're all married.  
  
Scouts: *gasp*  
  
S. Jupiter: why couldn't they stay single?  
  
Ryo: Let's go into the subway.  
  
Everyone: *find subway entrance and enters subway*  
  
Ryo: Kyra, have you seen White Blaze?  
  
S. Moon: *gulps* Who's White Blaze?  
  
Kyra: He's Ryo's pet tiger the Ancient gave him, and no I haven't seen him. Oh and one more thing he doesn't like slutty girls, meaning YOU GIRLS!!! *Grinning at the inners*  
  
Inner: *looks at each other*  
  
White Blaze: *Roars*  
  
Kyra: There he is.  
  
Ryo: WHITE BLAZE!! *Runs up to his tiger and hugs him*  
  
Kyra: *walks over to White Blaze and Ryo*  
  
Ryo: *crying*  
  
Kyra: *Kneels next to Ryo* Ryo what's.  
  
Ryo: *Shows Kyra Rowan's Black leather Jacket Dark Purple outline, it was ripped half 'way down the back*  
  
Kyra: *Starts crying silently and whispers* She probably alive  
  
Ryo: *Whispers* we can only hope.  
  
Ryo and Kyra: *dry tears quickly and stands up*  
  
Troopers & Kyra: *Look at each other and nodded*  
  
S. Venus: I have a feeling that something is going on that we don't know about.  
  
Kayura: *Muffled* Someone! help!  
  
Kyra: KAY!! *runs towards the sound*  
  
Kento: No, KYRA WAIT!! *runs after her*  
  
*two screams are heard*  
  
Troopers: *Run towards Sound*  
  
Scouts: *follow*  
  
Fake Kayura: *evilly laughs and sees the troopers and inner Scouts*  
  
Ryo: KAYURA!! What happened?  
  
Fake Kayura: Umm dunno  
  
S. Mercury: *takes computer out and magically puts a visor over her eyes*  
  
Rowen: Lady Kayura, Where's Kyra and Kento?  
  
Fake Kayura: They ran that way  
  
Cye: wrong answer! TAO SHIN! *Gets into full armor*  
  
Rowen: He's faster than I am he took the words right outta my mouth, TAO INOCHI!! *gets into full armor*  
  
Ryo: What are you guys doing?  
  
Cye: Kyra and Kento ran after they heard "Kayura" scream.  
  
Rowen: Instead they ran into this and were attacked.  
  
S. Mercury: Then who is she?  
  
Fake Kayura: *shimmers into another form* I am Veran, Soceress of Shadow, and Empress of Evil.  
  
Ryo: Here we go again TAO JIN! *gets into full armor*  
  
Sage: TAO REI! *gets into full armor*  
  
Veran: I'm not here to fight. My warriors fight for me. You are the Ronin Warriors, are you not? I'll give you one hit for my late brother, Talpa. *creates energy sword and swings at Ryo*  
  
Ryo: *dodges sword*  
  
S. Mercury: MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!  
  
It gets a little better.I KNOW I DON"T HAVE A LOT OF DETAIL.NO NEED to TELL ME okk.hehehe R&R This is a short story no meaning to it.. but But Rowan (nickname lain) Hashiba is if u haven't fingered it out yet is Ryo's wife only in this story will in my other story they go out and Rowen's twin sister.in another story you'll find out why they have the some name okk. Enways and Kyra is Lady Kayura's Sister and is with Cye 


End file.
